In general, music performers, especially the drummers who have to operate many different types of musical instruments, often are surrounded by percussion instruments of varying acoustic effect. Some have a microphone stand or a side drum stand around the drum stand. To achieve versatility during performance the drummers usually have to move hands and feet to strike various types of instruments. Hence aid by a pedal operated cymbal stand driven by foot is required. References of pedal operated cymbal stand are available in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,049,032, 6,215,056 B1, 6,528,714 B1, etc. They generally have a foot pedal located below the pedal operated cymbal stand to be stepped by a drummer's foot to actuate a pair of cymbals located on the upper side of the stand so that the cymbals strike each other to generate sound as desired.
The present conventional pedal operated cymbal stands allow the elevation angle of the cymbals to be adjusted only slightly. The drummers have to compromise their physical condition to suit the limited operation angle and position during performance. If a drummer wants to move the cymbal stand to a desired angle and position to suit his/her habit to achieve the optimal performance effect, the pedal operated cymbal stand has to be custom-made according to a special specification. It is expensive and cannot meet the requirements of different users.